Wally
by Verde Manzanita
Summary: Viñetas sobre la vida de Walburga Black. Arponeada, rota, demente. Pero siempre orgullosa, siempre incansable, siempre pura.
1. 30 de Abril de 1925

**Disclaimer** : los personajes y el universo de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro y con afán de diversión.

 **Nota de la autora** : aprovechando que mi inspiración parece haber vuelto a medias, me animo con esta serie de viñetas sobre Walburga Black, que probablemente fue algo más que un retrato histérico y una arpía desalmada. Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos y me animan a continuar.

* * *

 **30 de Abril de 1925**

Irma resolló agotada por el esfuerzo. Una fina capa de sudor perlaba su frente y tenía el cabello aplastado contra las sienes. Notaba la sangre pegajosa entre sus muslos y el terrible escozor producto del esfuerzo sobrehumano que había hecho. El cansancio atenazaba cada fibra de su cuerpo, pero la felicidad que la embargaba no le permitía centrarse en nada que no fuese la maravillosa criatura que se aferraba a su pecho.

Ni siquiera habían podido asearla y proporcionarle los primeros cuidados, no tras haber perforado con una mirada gélida a las matronas que pretendían llevarse al bebé de su lado: después de todo, ahora era una Black, como la perfecta niña que mamaba hambrienta con una inusitada fuerza. Una niña, _su niña_ , el ser más hermoso y puro que había contemplado jamás. Irma se permitió sucumbir a la emoción y lloró tranquilamente mientras su hija, cálida y vulnerable, se alimentaba por primera vez.

Cuando oyó a lo lejos el sonido penetrante del reloj anunciando que era ya 1 de Mayo, tomó la decisión.

-Walburga...

La pequeña se soltó de su pezón unos instantes para abrir los ojos. Irma besó su frente y continuó llorando con una sonrisa.

–Walburga Black.

* * *

 **Nota** : el año en el que nace Walburga, 1925, es canónico. La fecha del 30 de abril la he escogido por su nombre, puesto que es la noche de ese día cuando se celebra la Noche de Walpurgis, un momento en el que se supone que las brujas salen al mundo a hacer diabluras, por eso he retratado a su madre, Irma -de soltera Crabbe-, escogiendo el nombre de Walburga en honor a esa celebración.


	2. 5 de Diciembre de 1948

**Disclaimer** : los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro y con afán de diversión.

* * *

 **5 de Diciembre de 1948**

Tres docenas de copas de plata labrada con el emblema de la familia se elevaron en el aire en honor a los nuevos prometidos. Walburga se mantuvo orgullosamente erguida en su asiento y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa educada.

Orion era su primo hermano y tan Black como ella misma, ambos descendientes del ilustre Phineas Nigellus Black. Walburga se estremecía de emoción al imaginar a sus futuros hijos, al saberse madre del linaje mágico más puro. Sería una princesa a efectos prácticos, y defensora de una tradición que la llenaba de un gozo cercano al éxtasis, todo gracias a la sabiduría de sus padres y sus tíos.

Existía ya un sano afecto entre ellos, y Walburga no perdía el tiempo pensando en los tontos cuentos románticos con los que a Lucretia le gustaba aburrirla. Orion y ella se respetaban como iguales, y eso era, _sería_ , más que suficiente. No había nada que pudiera pedir, nada que la hiciese más feliz de lo que era en aquellos instantes.

Y así, cuando Orion tomó su mano enguantada y se la besó con la delicadeza propia de un caballero, Walburga se sintió resplandecer y sonrió como una reina el día de su coronación.

* * *

 **Nota** : la fecha escogida no es canónica, haciendo cálculos he querido comprometer a Orion y Walburga Black en este momento, cuando todavía son bastante jóvenes, como suele ser costumbre. En el drabble se menciona a Lucretia; se trata de la hermana de Orion y prima de Walburga, que se casaría con Ignatius Prewett. Orion y Walburga son primos segundos, él hijo de Arcturus Black II y Melania Macmillan y ella de Polux Black e Irma Crabbe (Arcturus y Polux eran ambos nietos de Phineas Nigellus Black, que fuera director de Hogwarts).


	3. 17 de Agosto de 1954

**Disclaimer** : los personajes y el universo de _Harry Potter_ son propiedad de J.K. Rowling; yo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro y con afán de diversión.

* * *

 **17 de Agosto de 1954**

Orion siempre la llamaba Wally en la intimidad. Desde el primer momento que pasaron a solas, cuatro años atrás, la noche de su boda.

La llamaba Wally cuando le pedía ayuda en el despacho, la llamaba Wally cuando compartían una copa por las noches, la llamaba Wally cuando se dedicaban muestras de cariño y la llamaba Wally cuando ella se disgustaba. Parecía existir cierto componente balsámico en su nombre.

Y Walburga necesitaba oírlo aquella tarde de Agosto. Orion se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó; dejó que ella apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro y sollozase tranquila. Había pocas cosas que hiciesen llorar a Walburga Black y Orion no podía recordar apenas ninguna, pero gran parte de sus propios pensamientos estaban con ella.

Wally no se quedaba encinta. Llevaban años intentándolo con verdadero fervor, los sanadores aseguraban que todo estaba bien y la familia insistía en que tarde o temprano ocurriría, pero Wally languidecía mientras tanto y Orion no soportaba la idea.

Necesitaban un hijo con desesperación. Un niño puro y perfecto, un pequeño Black que hiciese las delicias de sus padres y llevase el nombre de la familia a lo más alto. Pero no llegaba, nunca llegaba.

Suspiró.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora** : no se conoce la fecha de la boda de Orion y Walburga, pero teniendo en cuenta la fecha de nacimiento de ambos podemos deducir que Sirius y Regulus fueron niños tardíos. He pensado que probablemente la tardanza tuvo que afectarles de alguna manera dado el historial familiar -y especialmente a Walburga-, y he querido contarlo.


End file.
